Degrees of Affection
by Kana Ryouken
Summary: After being sexually abused and traumatized, could Sasuke make it into and through a relationship? GaaSasu
1. Denial

As Sasuke Uchiha paced around the three room apartment he thought about the decision made by slight impulse the previous Friday. He hadn't been thinking, at all. It definitely wasn't the best idea and he wasn't all too sure as to why he jumped to say yes. Yeah, okay, the person in question was rich. Hell, they were one of the three heirs to the Shukaku Corporation, who controlled all the oil and coal and god only knew what else.

The teen stopped mid-pace and looked in the wall mirror at his reflection. A slim layer of muscle defined the chest under the white shirt; the high school crest embellished above his left breast, it was of course a solitary flame of red, white and black within a shield. It was simple but Sasuke liked it. The black jacket, currently in his backpack, was part of the uniform; as were the black slacks and dress shoes. It was completely optional to wear the entire uniform and Sasuke rather liked showing off the school's pride. His jet black hair was gelled in its usual style; spiked in the back and bangs in the front. While it was tolerated at the school, it was frowned upon profusely.

_I look too good… _Sasuke inwardly groaned as he examined every aspect of himself in disgust. His eyes glazed over with a piercing ice glare. _I'm just asking to get raped. _An involuntary shudder ran through his body as he squeezed his eyes shut. A roll of light electricity crawled down both his arms as images bolted through his head with the speed of Quicksilver herself. When he opened his eyes again and stared at his own reflection, Sasuke could see his own self-disgust as shame raged through his chest like a wildfire. Sasuke hated feeling **HIS** touch linger. A thought jumped to the frontline like a bloodthirsty solider. _Oh god, what if I get raped!_

"Sa-chan," Sasuke was pulled out of his horrid thoughts with a sharp gasp; his brother's firm hand on his right shoulder pulled him back onto the earth's surface. Looking up in the mirror, Sasuke could see Itachi Uchiha who was the only other living member of the Uchiha family, Sasuke's only family. The twenty-one year old was just a little over a head taller than Sasuke and was wearing a black business suit. "I'm working late today so after school go straight to work. You're date is tonight, right?" Sasuke's dark eyes widened in seconds as his brother mention that which he already knew: the date was tonight. "And you won't tell me who it is…" Itachi said turning Sasuke around.

_Yes! I'll tell you everything you want to know. My date's rich and a Virgo! Oh and by the way my date's kind of a guy and he…might rape me. _After being…effected by a male both the boys knew, Sasuke somehow knew coming out of the metaphorical closet would just anger the already prone to violence Itachi. _Yeah, that'll go over well._ Sasuke didn't dare show his fear so he just started glaring and Itachi could swear he could hear the anger sizzling off the younger's skin, the anger of fear. Itachi sighed in defeat, knowing another word could not be pulled out of Sasuke's mind, and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. If anything could be said to describe Itachi's actions towards Sasuke it would be protective and Sasuke couldn't really hold it against him. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smile at the thought when Itachi quickly grabbed his left wrist and placed a small metallic device in his palm. Sasuke only had to glance at it to know what it was.

"Your cell phone?" He asked, slightly puzzled, looking up at Itachi's dark brown eyes.

"_Your_ cell phone," Itachi corrected with a small smile. Itachi adored giving his younger brother gifts without reason; this gift had, of course due to circumstances, a reason behind it. "Speed dial two is 911. Three is me at work and four is Uzumaki-san's cell. Anything happens call me and I'll be there in two point two. You're sixteen, it's about time you have one anyway."

"Two point….? Wait…why is Naruto's number on speed dial on _your_ phone?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in a mixture of confusion and suspicion. Sasuke was more than slightly alarmed by the fact that Itachi even knew who Naruto was; much less knew his cell phone number.

Itachi ignored his brother's question and walked into the kitchen, which was open to both the small dining room and the living area that Sasuke was currently in. Ever since their parents died, Itachi had been supporting them. He was already in high school when the tragic event took place and he even had a part time job working for the government. Over the course of four years the brothers sold the house and bought a little apartment just big enough for the two of them. In his last year of school Itachi signed up for an elite branch of the government called the Akatsuki. Sasuke still wasn't absolutely sure of what it was that his brother did because he never really asked. In fact, for being someone that Sasuke trusted with his life, they weren't all that close.

As the teen watched this elder finish getting ready for work he pocketed the silver device and thought about all the people he trusted, all two of them, and what they did for him; which wasn't a whole lot and some of the things were not all that good.

_Nii-san brought him into the house. Let him watch me while he went to work. _From the kitchen, Itachi threw Sasuke a banana. He caught it with one hand and just stared at it for a few minutes. _Well, at least he made sure the traitor went to jail. Naruto…_ Sasuke trusted Naruto above all others. Naruto didn't take any of his bull shit and even told Itachi all of his theories. No matter how many times Sasuke said everything was alright and nothing was wrong, Naruto still believed that something was amiss and Sasuke admired him for that. It meant that Naruto, who wasn't related by blood, really truly cared for him. That was the world to Sasuke.

A small circle of pressure was placed on Sasuke's head. He hadn't seen Itachi walk to him but now he looked up at a blank face. "Sa-chan, I heard you scream when you woke up around midnight. Is everything alright?" His muscles tightened as he stepped away from his brother. His eyes were wide but they showed no fear. All they said was "Don't ask". Itachi raised a brow, placing his fist next to the teen's head to make sure he got an answer.

"It's nothing 'Tachi," Sasuke muttered trying to look anywhere but at his brother.

"Bull shit. Tell me." Sasuke could hear the anger starting to form.

"It's nothing really," Sasuke insisted as he looked up at Itachi. Itachi's eyes locked onto Sasuke's the moment he looked up, demanding a better answer, a better and more honest one. "I…" Quickly, he tried to will the sweat, the moans, the pleasure and the shame away but his hesitation was apparent.

Itachi blew the anger out in one breath and pulled his brother into a hug, not really caring when the boy squirmed and pushed. "It's okay to be scared Sasuke. That's why I gave you the phone," Sasuke stilled, resting his chin on his brother's chest as he looked up in unmistakable confusion. Itachi sighed with a smile. "Nothing is going to happen Sa-chan. The phone is strictly for your reassurance. Now, come. Someone in his apartment has school and it ain't me."

Chaos reigned as the last bell bellowed throughout the campus of Himure. Sasuke grabbed his notebooks and stuffed them into his backpack. Walking out of his English class he took a left towards counseling. Usually going to the weekly Monday counseling appointments with Iruka-sensei were pointless because all they talked about was what was going on at home, school or work. However, as Sasuke started running, he knew he needed advice, guidance, and a way to say no to his date! ANYTHING!

Sasuke kicked in the already partly opened door at the climax of his panic. Shaking, he entered the room in urgency. "Iruka-sensei I need your help to get out of this date, NOW!"

Iruka was in his mid to late thirties, every student was sure of that because he was the only male teacher who kept his hair long, even putting it into a low ponytail. He was always described as calm, cool and collected, except for the instant when Uzumaki came running into his office screaming about rape and now. The counselor stood up with the happiest grin on his face, "You're going on a date? Wow, this is great Sasuke. You're finally making visible progress."

"LIKE HELL! Iruka I need a way out now!" Sasuke dropped his bag and shut the door. "Iruka-sensei, you've been my counselor since before my brother graduated three years ago so you know full well that I have no desire to see anyone!" He started a frantic rhythmic pacing. "Anything could happen. He could be a mass serial killer," Sasuke stopped and looked at Iruka. "What if he touches me!"

"He?" Iruka asked sitting back down and taking out a notebook from the desk drawer.

"Oh god, you can't tell Itachi!" His eyes were wide in fear. He hadn't meant for that to slip. "He'd kill me."

"Sit," Iruka commanded. Obediently, Sasuke sat in the chair opposite the only adult he trusted, besides his brother. "So, your brother is still prone to violence," He commented, jotting down notes.

"Not really…only when there's a good reason."

"Sasuke, I believe the only reason you're panicking now is due to the fact that your date is male," Iruka said, business as usual.

Sasuke stared in shock for a few seconds. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Maybe, this is your mind's way of telling you that you are ready for a relationship," He suggested with innocence not making eye contact.

"I'm pretty sure my mind is panicking, trying to find a way out of this death in a bottle."

"Did he ask you out or did you ask him out?" Iruka questioned, looking up from his notes.

"Uh…He asked me."

"Then why did you say yes? If you don't want to be in a relationship then why'd you agree to a date in the first place and with a male nonetheless?"

_I…I don't know. _Sasuke was stumped. As he contemplated this question the muscles all over his body relaxed. He sank into the chair wondering why. Why on earth did he agree to go on a date?

A loud knocking on the door disturbed his thoughts. Naruto was being as loud as ever. "SASUKE! WE HAVE TO GO TO WORK!"

Sasuke bolted up, grabbing his bag. If they were late for work again Kakashi would never let them hear the end of it. "Coming! Sorry Iruka-sensei but I need to go. See you next week!"

Sasuke and Naruto had spent the past hour talking to each other as they watched their supervisor flirt with every girl that walked into the town's local bookstore. Both of the boys wore dark jeans and white shirts, they weren't allowed to wear the school uniform at work, it went against school policy. Naruto leaned against the front counter, with his back to the store, looking at the pile of books he had just sorted. He pushed his hand through his blonde hair, spiked every which way. "Has he gotten slapped yet?"

Sasuke sat in a chair facing the rows of books, "No, not yet." This was actually a great feat for the supervisor.

"So run this by me one more time, please," Naruto asked looking down at his friend. He was still unsure how to take it all.

Sasuke sighed. "Last Friday, he came into the bookstore while you were in the back."

"And he goes to our school?"

"Yeah, he hangs out with his siblings mostly," He looked up, slowly giving his knuckleheaded friend a point of reference. "On the grass field…by the gym."

"Right, I've seen them. Bunch of weirdoes if you ask me."

"But cute right?" Sasuke casually asked without really thinking.

"Eh…not really my bowl of ramen, I mean I guess the sister's kinda cute but you should see her in Physical Education with the Seniors. She's creepy tough."

"Yeah…Anyway, well he asks me where the business section was and I told him we didn't have one and to try across the street."

Naruto gave Sasuke a look that could only be described as if he had smelled someone's dirty gym socks. "What… does that have to do with this?" Sasuke growled in frustration, making Naruto wince.

"You're not listening!" Sasuke whined. "After I told him he could possibly find it across the street, he just stood there and stared at me when I went back to work. He JUST STARED Naruto!"

"So? You don't know the guy, what on earth made you agree to go on a date with him?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sasuke stood up, glaring at his blonde friend. Why was everyone asking that question? If Sasuke knew the answer then he probably wouldn't be freaking out right now. "Why do you think I'm in such a panic?"

"Because you like chicks, not dicks and you've finally realized your mistake."

The small chime alerted the boys to a new patron so they put their differences aside for the moment to see if this person needed any help, knowing that if it was a guy then Hatake-sama wouldn't go near them. When the red head stepped into view, Sasuke froze and muscles tightened. "Are you coming Sasuke-san?"


	2. Awkward

His voice was different. Oddly different. Somehow it wasn't how Sasuke had remembered it, but then it was. The voice was shaky and uncertain but it still had an edge of sweetness that he remembered from last time they met. The sweetness made Gaara's ensemble all together awkward that past Friday, but the young Uchiha found it very endearing. Although coupled with the uncertainty, Sauke found in the boy's voice he could've thought that the redhead in front of him was just as scared about this as he was. "Sabaku-san…I…uh…"

"I hope you don't mind but my brother will be joining us," The boy interrupted in an apologetic tone, his eyes downcast onto the floor as he bit his lower lip. It didn't seem as if he had meant to interrupt Sasuke, more like he wanted to get what he had to say out before he changed his mind and ran, which, for Gaara, was rather odd to Sasuke. "He insisted on coming." Looking over his shoulder at the red head, Naruto wanted to run and hug him. He wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. Sasuke, on the other hand, bolted upright looking towards the door.

_Sabaku Kankuro insisted but…why? Oh god…_ His mind wandered into the darkest crevices of his past. From the slightest touch of that deviled man to roughly losing his virginity in the most unwilling way anyone could think of. The past confiscated his mind, thoughts, and lastly his nervous system. Sasuke's knees buckled; missing the chair in which he previously sat in.

"Sasuke-san?"

"TEME?"

"Gaara, we need to get going. Grab your date and…what the hell? Gaara?"

"I'm behind the counter Kankuro."

"Oh…what the hell are you doing back there?"

"It's nothing, he just fainted Sabaku-san." Light filled the room as ebony haired boy found himself on the sandpaper like carpet. "See, he's already coming to. It didn't last anymore than a minute."

Sasuke blinked, trying to process what was going on but everything was so blurry and slow. The others around him didn't get the memo of slowness though; Naruto had his cell phone pulled out and was already talking to someone and a boy with lightly spiked brown hair was leaning over the counter with either a confused or concerned expression. His head was starting to slightly ache. Then, out of the corner of his eye Sasuke could see something reach out to him. The fog dissipated in an instant as he tightly grasped and stopped motion to the wrist that had been heading for his shoulder with his left hand. His head slowly turned eyes pierced at the redhead.

"Don't. Touch. Me," He warned. Gaara blinked and turned his head slightly, not in confusion but in thought.

"No no Itachi, he's fine really-"

His eyes went from Naruto on the phone then back to the ebony haired boy who was currently cutting off the circulation to his hand. The light sting of the hand was quite refreshing actually, it told Gaara that it needed air and that it was indeed alive. Something like the hand was usually taken for granted but the sting of no air reminded you that it was there and that you needed it. The fact that his date was slowly killing his hand didn't bother the boy, what bothered him was why his date had fainted and then started acting so…so…pissed. He had never seen Sasuke this pissed, it was…well…weird.

"No! Don't come, really. I'm telling you Sasuke just slipped, that's all. Look, if it makes you feel better I'll tag along on the date, okay?"

Gaara's eyes snapped up at the blonde as feeling slowly returned to his hand. Looking back at the Uchiha, who was now watching his friend, he seemed more relaxed. On the same level as when Gaara initially asked him out on the date, confused and uncertain. The sleek black cell clicked shut as Naruto took Sasuke's hand, not letting Sasuke get a chance to speak. "Come on, let's clock out."

There was silence as the Sabaku brothers watched the boys head out to the darkest fathoms of the bookstore. Gaara looked up from the floor at his brother who was still leaning over the counter. For a moment the brothers just looked at each other. Neither knew what to say or if there was really anything one could say. The brothers always had this kind of conversation: their silent talks.

"What just happened?" Gaara finally asked. "I was just going to ask if he wanted to go home instead."

Kankuro scoffed, pushing off the counter, "Don't ask me, he's your date."

Not two blocks from the bookstore at the heart of Konoha, the four boys were found spilt into pairs. Two of the boys wore part of the Himure uniform and the other two wore their uniforms from work. Naruto was seen sitting on a thick tree branch with his back to the trunk; Kankuro was below him leaning against the base of the great tree. They both sat discussing the somehow cute yet odd view of the other two boys sitting at a shogi table near a pond. The brisk October wind shook the branches of the trees and scattered leaves all throughout the park.

"I don't get it Sabaku-san," Naruto said breaking the ten minute silence.

"What do you mean?" the boy below him asked. "And please, it's Kankuro. I hate formality."

"Naruto. Well, just look at them," He pointed at Sasuke and Gaara who were just staring at each other. "They practically haven't taken a breath since we left the bookstore!"

"Well, this is Gaara's first date," Kankuro pointed out. "And even if it wasn't I still wouldn't see him open up like that, it's not really his style."

"Great," He sighed, head against the tree. "Why did I agree to watch two boys who have social issues and have never been out on a date try to get together?"

"Hey, you volunteered. Wait…This is Sasuke's…first date?"

"Yeah, he usually freaks whenever someone asks him out. I'm surprised he didn't try to kill Gaara for asking him out."

Kankuro pushed off the tree and looked up at the blonde. "Isn't that a bit much?"

Naruto looked down with a raised eyebrow, "For Sasuke? Nope. Not in the slightest." Kankuro opened his mouth to protest. "Don't even bother asking why. It's…complicated." For a second the two just stared at each other then Kankuro sat down as Naruto looked back to his classmates. "Did you ever see your brother coming out like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this." Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "Asking another boy out on a date; did you see it coming?"

His brown locks shifted with the breeze as he looked down at the grass. "In all honesty, I was hoping he thought it was April Fools or something. Our sister, Temari, thinks it's a phase but the way he said it…" He looked up at the blonde, blank, not knowing; how the event could be put into words or if it was even alright to say it. He shifted, cleared his throat and looked down again. "When he told us he had asked Sasuke out he seemed…scared and maybe a little confused," Kankuro quickly looked up at the blonde with a small sincere smile. "But there was hope in there too. I've never in Gaara's entire life seen anything like that on his face," The brunette looked away and stared off into the distance. "He's always so serious." Kankuro let out a heavy sigh of defeat then plainly stated, "I had to come with him, I decided not three seconds after he told us, you know, just in case Sasuke stood him up."

"He almost did." Naruto said with a sigh. "All day I could tell he was freaking out about something. I just thought his brother yelled at him or another girl was flirting with him."

"So you didn't think he'd turn out like this either?" The older Sabaku curiously asked, wondering if Naruto was in the same confusing awkward boat as he was.

"No, I've thought about it. I've thought long and hard. I've just hoped that it wasn't the case," Naruto looked over at his best friend, who seemed to be mid-way through a starring contest. "I have to watch him more; my keen senses are slipping."

A harsh gust tore through the park from behind Naruto rushing towards the shogi tables making leaves jump up and dance. Kankuro was hit head on with the brisk air, sending his brown locks back every which way and Sasuke held the bangs on the right side of his face with his hand so they wouldn't get in the way of his starring showdown.

"Have they moved?"

"Pssh, have they moved?" Rolling his eyes, Naruto decided to treat this obvious question like a sarcastic smartass. "Of course they've moved, they're breathing aren't they?" The blonde started chuckling to himself when some movement caught his eye. He leaned forward slightly then exclaimed, "Wait, I think Gaara's talking!" Naruto swung his legs off the branch and inched to the right as Kankuro scrambled to his feet to climb up the tree and join the blonde. "Do you have a pair of binoculars?"

"Yes Naruto, I keep them in my pants."

"Really? Is it that small?" Naruto said with a smile, looking at the already seated Kankuro. He, of course, was slightly angered by this and promptly pushed Naruto out of the tree. The blonde fell to the ground with a loud thump. The younger boys finally looked away from each other and to Naruto as he quickly jumped up.

"See Kankuro! I told you I could do it!" He loudly exclaimed.

Gaara slightly turned his head questioningly and Sasuke's head hit the table. The red head's lips started to move, eyes still locked onto Naruto, and a second later Sasuke lifted his head and gave a small nod. Gaara's head went in front of his mouth as the Uchiha started talking. While the boys were distracted Naruto climbed the tree to get a better view, next to Kankuro who was glaring profusely.

"Ya know, I think they're talking about me," Naruto said with concern.

"Well since they hadn't spoken to each other before you fell out of the tree, I would hazard to guess so," The elder Sabaku stated. Suddenly laughter filled their ears and when the two supervisors turn their heads…

"He's laughing!" They exclaimed in unison. Across the way, at the table with Shogi atop it, two boys were talking through laughs. Sasuke seemed to be trying to tell a tale of one of his happier memories and Gaara couldn't help but laugh at his misadventures while trying to cover it with his right hand. Gaara quickly brought up his left hand and dropped his right onto the table as his lips hummed at top speeds. Sasuke chuckled trying ever so hard to suppress the laugh that was coming out.

"I haven't seen Sasuke laugh like that since we were kids." Naruto stated in wonder as he watched his best friend laugh. He was completely tempted to call Itachi and tell him the progress that Sasuke was making, but he thought better of it.

"I've never, in all my life, seen Gaara laugh…" Kankuro turned to Naruto in puzzlement. "Okay, he's never had a date and he doesn't laugh. Isn't he supposed to be really popular at school or something?"

Naruto sighed, "It's complicated."

"Bad past?"

"Yeah…you could say that." Naruto and Kankuro locked eyes for a brief moment. In that solitary second each explained the pain they experienced when making sure that their respective brother, blood or not, was safe. Each could sense the worry that they had been through and were going through in each other's eyes.

"Yeah, coming into the store with him passed out on the ground gave it away," He said shifting his eye contact to that of his brother. Across the way Sasuke and Gaara could still be seen laughing.

"Hey, just wondering, why did you come?" Naruto asked as they watched the boys.

"I told you already, I wanted to be here in case my brother got stood up by your friend there," He said pointing towards Sasuke.

"But why? People get stood up every day."

Kankuro sighed, "It's a long story."

"Complicated?"

"No, just long. Moral of the story is that Gaara can become a bit depressed."

The laughter that had been slowly decreasing in volume, although not in magnitude, immediately halted. When Kankuro and Naruto looked up Sasuke sat erect and tensed. Even though he could not see his eyes, Naruto already knew what his friend was thinking… Well, to a certain extent at least. Gaara seemed to have noticed as his laughs died an awkward death. Kankuro was confused, "What happened? They were as jolly as Saint Nick just a second ago."

"Gaara said something wrong. He probably didn't mean to but, he did." Naruto said with a sigh. He then stated under his breath. "For a second I actually thought this was going well."

"What do you mean by wrong? Offensive or perverted, because while I can believe that my little brother said something that was offensive, a pervert my brother is not."

Naruto turned and straddled the branch on which they sat to face the older teen. "It's nothing like that. Gaara could've said any number of things and it would've or could've been the wrong thing. Believe you me; even I have to watch what I say sometimes."

"How can you tell he said the wrong thing? They aren't even in earshot," Kankuro stated with his head tilted as he watched the young could-be couple.

"It's all in Sasuke's body language coupled with what they had been previously doing. Think about it. Sasuke was just laughing with someone he barely knew. The only time he really laughs around me is when he's laughing at me," Naruto smiled slightly scratching the back of his head. He looked over at his friend and then back to Kankuro. "Look at him now. His back is parallel with the back of the chair. His arms are right against his side with his hands lightly on the table, ready to push off and run if necessary. If he gets any more tense, I'll have to go down there and take him home. I don't want him to go into a panic attack on my watch; his brother would kill me."

"Well wouldn't he just make an excuse to leave if he's uncomfortable?"

"No and I'll tell you why. If he leaves or turns his back to whatever it is that's making him freak, then in his eyes, he'll be vulnerable to anything Gaara could do. And he doesn't know what Gaara can do so his mind is probably going wild with possibilities."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah…just a bit."

The blonde and the brunette watched the other boys as they conversed, or tempted to. Gaara seemed to ask something and Sasuke gave an abrupt nod; short and swift. Gaara raised his eye but started to continue to talk. As Gaara continued his story, chuckling at different spots and keeping an eye on his date, Sasuke seemed to grow tenser with every word. Gaara ended his story with a small smile and a laugh at his misadventure. Sasuke in a split second relaxed. Naruto blinked, he was already half-way down the tree to go save Sasuke from his date but it didn't seem like Sasuke needed him. In fact, Sasuke started speaking, leaning in with slight interest. Gaara nodded and murmured a response. An abrupt vibration shook his pants pocket, alerting the blonde that he had to be home within fifteen minutes, just enough time to get home after dropping Sasuke off at the apartments.

"Oi, sorry Kankuro but I really need to take Sasuke and bolt," Naruto said taking out his cell phone to turn the alarm off.

Kankuro landed next to Naruto with a soft thump. "Well it was nice meeting you. Do you need a lift?"

"No, my car's at the store. We'll be fine," Naruto strolled over to the slightly younger boys.

"Well, at least it all worked out," Sasuke said as his friend approached the table. Gaara nodded then looked up at Naruto.

"Leaving so soon?"

"We've only been here for like an hour Baka," Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Well, Teme, if I don't get you home your brother will murder me," Naruto said in slight sarcasm. Sasuke sighed and stood up.

"I'll see you around school then, Sabaku-san." With that the two best friends headed out of the park. Not seconds later Gaara called out for Sasuke. When he turned, Gaara's face was inches from his. Immediately, all his muscles went rigid and eyes widened. Gaara's hand slowly came up and Sasuke watched it, for some reason beyond his control, while frozen. The hand grabbed something and when Gaara put it into Sasuke's view he saw a singular leaf. He nodded, let the leaf fall to the ground, and then turned to join his brother. Sasuke was left watching him leave.

Kankuro revved up his car as Gaara finally put his seatbelt on in the passenger seat. There was a silence amongst the two as they sat listening to the engine run. When they hit a red light, Kankuro turned to his younger brother. "So, how do you think it went?"

Gaara was looking out the car door window in thought, "Something happened."

"Well, not everything works out on the first date." The brother bit his lip, quickly thinking of something to say, some sort of brotherly wisdom that would fit this unique situation. "Maybe if you just-"

"No Kankuro." The red head said turning to his brother. "I mean something happened to him. To Sasuke."

When Sasuke arrived at the apartment it was utterly silent. Itachi wouldn't be home for a while but he was glad Naruto didn't just leave him at the park with the Sabaku brothers. That would've lead to…anything. So, Sasuke threw his backpack on the couch and went into his room to change out of his work clothes. After locking all doors Sasuke turned on the television to some random news channel and took out his various homework assignments. He spent the night doing homework and watching television, forgetting about eating the entire time. Itachi ended up arriving at the apartment around nine thirty. Of course, without so much as a hello Sasuke was told what was on his brother's mind.

"So, how'd your date go Sa-chan?" Itachi asked as he put his stuff down near the television.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Evening to you too, Nii-san."

Itachi plopped down on the couch and pulled Sasuke close to him, not caring if his suit got wrinkled. "Hello, Mr. Sarcastic. How'd your date go?"

"It went." Sasuke thought about it for a second, remembering the conversation that took place. "It was a little weird but it went."

Itachi smiled, ecstatic to see that his brother was pulling through. He bit his lip and genuinely asked, "So, do you think you'll go again?"

Sasuke thought long and hard then look up at Itachi, "I'm not sure yet."


	3. Brutal Teasing

_Placing the key into its hole, Itachi slowly turned the key and opened the door. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could; not wanting to create a ruckus just in case Sasuke was trying to sleep. He shut the door and walked into the apartment. There were voices but he instantly knew it was from the television. His friend always turned on the news when Sasuke finally fell asleep. Itachi silently walked into the family room. Boxes were spread out in random places, some were open and halfway unpacked and others hadn't been touched since the move. It was hard for Itachi to go to school, go to work, pay rent, cook, buy groceries, make sure Sasuke got to school and make sure he did all of his homework - Shit, government. Nn, he'd do that later._

_On the couch, watching a news station, like he thought, was Itachi's great friend and mentor, Orochimaru. Lying down on the couch with his head on Orochimaru's leg was a sleeping twelve year old Sasuke. Thankfully, Sasuke was already in Pajama bottoms and a shirt. Itachi smiled at the scene of his knocked out brother's hair being lightly played with by Orochimaru. "He wasn't too much trouble I hope," He whispered, putting his school and work bags down on a nearby chair. The nineteen year old shook his head, grabbing a pillow with one hand and lightly lifting Sasuke's head with the other he replaced his leg for the pillow and stood, heading to Itachi. "Thank you for watching him. You don't know how much this means to me. The stupid meeting ran late and I still had to finish some paperwork. Eh, it was a nightmare."_

"_Its fine Itachi," Orochimaru said with a smile. He wasn't wearing any make-up, which was a fucking miracle for the guy in Itachi's opinion. "He fell asleep watching a movie after doing his most of his homework, I refused to let him practice his music though." Itachi walked over to the couch and leaned down to watch Sasuke's even breathing as his friend got ready to leave. Gently, he picked up his otouto by his knees and shoulder. Instinctively, Sasuke's arms went around his neck._

"'_T-Tachi?" the sleepy voice groaned. "W-Where were you?"_

"_Shh." He whispered, adjusting all of the dead weight. Orochimaru waved, getting his attention, and mouthed "I'll see you later." Itachi nodded, "Go to sleep Sa-chan." As Itachi walked to the back of the apartment he heard the front door close. Getting into Sasuke's room took patience, a lot of patience. Finally, he was able to open the door and turn on the light with his elbow. Before he could lay his brother down on the bed he noticed that the bed was really wet. Itachi groaned, this day couldn't get any worse. Then he noticed that the pants beside Sasuke's bed were also wet. "Sasuke, what the hell happened?" Sasuke buried his head further into his shoulder. Slowly, he took a deep breath. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."_

"_Hmndmntmannnamakmhmbounnn!"_

"_Words, Sasuke, words."_

_Sasuke looked up at his brother and quietly whined, "I don't wanna talk about it…" His checks were a light red. Inwardly Itachi prayed that his parents were through "The Talk" with him before they died…but he wasn't sure._

_Itachi leaned over to let Sasuke stand up, "My room. Go." Sasuke stood and just looked at him, sadness in his eyes. Then, quietly, he just walked around Itachi and headed for the other bedroom. When Sasuke opened the door a black kitten ran out. Itachi tried to ignore it, his frustration slowly rising._

"_Night, 'Tachi…"_

"_Yeah. Night."_

Itachi groaned, a piercing alarm waking him from a deep slumber. Shifting under the covers his hand popped out and after a few attempts managed to actually halt the sound. Under the covers the older Uchiha cursed, "Fucking Orochimaru."

After getting dressed in his usual business attire, Itachi spent a good half hour fixing up some breakfast to eat. This wasn't something he did…ever. However, today was a big day. Not a BIG day but one of those days that succeeded some huge event that a friend went to and you couldn't talk about it until much later. Today was Friday. Sasuke went on his first date the previous Monday. It was time for some brotherly teasing or at the very least a talk about marriage. Itachi chuckled to himself at the thought.

Finally, Sasuke emerged from his bedroom, half asleep and half dressed, just as Itachi was putting away the dishes used to make breakfast. "Morning Sa-chan," Chimed out of Itachi's mouth as natural as breathing, he'd been practicing all week.

"What. The hell?" Sasuke asked, standing in the entryway into the kitchen. The look on his face could only be described as stunned. "What are you doing up?"

"I made breakfast." He said, finally sitting down at the small table. Oh yes, this would be fun.

Sasuke blinked, "Why? You hate cooking almost as much as you hate waking up." When Itachi didn't say anything he just sighed and walked over to the table. Upon looking at the plate Itachi made he questioned, "A western breakfast? Really?" It was kind of sad really, just two pieces of waffles, if they were even edible. Sasuke pulled out the chair and sat down. "You could've at least made some eggs or something."

"Just eat," Itachi growled, glaring at his brother. There was a reason he was doing this; a damn good reason. The brotherly tease must be done! The small clinks of forks and knifes rattled across the plates as the boys ate. "So," he paused for dramatic effect of course, "When do I get to meet your girlfriend?"

It was ten minutes before the first bell would ring and Naruto Uzumaki was running past crowds of other Himure students to reach the front of the cement buildings. He reached the round about drop off zone just as a red car pulled up; its tinted windows giving away who the car belonged to. It was perfect timing! Before the car could fully stop he reached out and pulled the passenger door open, revealing a surprised Sasuke. "Morning, Love Bird!" He looked past his ebony haired friend at the older brother and his secret boyfriend. "Itachi-san." All Itachi did was glare at him, it was just Itachi's way of showing that he cared.

"I haven't even gotten out of the car yet." Sasuke's head softly landed back on the velvet-like upholstered chair. "Do you always have to be so cheerful?" He grabbed his backpack and stepped out of the car. Sasuke quickly locked eyes with his friend, who was holding the car door open. "And I am not a Love Bird!"

"Uzumaki, I need to talk to you." Itachi stated slightly growling. Naruto popped his head inside the car and met his boyfriend's eyes which were basically black holes of anger.

"Sure Itachi-san!" Naruto quickly slid into the car. Sasuke held the door open.

"'Tachi, we need to go." Sasuke grabbed his friend's arm and began to pull. Itachi placed a hand on his young boyfriend's shoulder.

"It'll only take a minute," He said, reassuring his brother that he wouldn't get violent. Sasuke looked at him with what Naruto could only describe as angry pleading eyes. In all honesty it didn't look like he was trying hard to save Naruto but nonetheless Naruto reassured his friend. Why would his _boyfriend_ get violent with him anyway?

"It'll be fine Sasuke. What can your brother really do that I can't handle?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a long breath, probably cursing to himself for having an idiot as a friend. "Just don't kill him, please, I need him for Science." With that said, he slammed the door with all his might. Naruto let out a small sigh; he'd forgotten about the Science lab.

Both the boys knew that Sasuke was just leaning against the car; they could see his shadow threw the tinted window of the backseat. Naruto turned to Itachi with a smile, pushing Sasuke and Science away from his mind. "You look so cute when you're angry." It flew out of his mouth before he could think. Of course Naruto wasn't known for his thinking abilities, even though he was smarter than most thought. How could Sasuke and Itachi stand him if he was even half as dumb as everyone thought? It was true though. Itachi did look cute when he was angry. He looked cute in every other emotion too but angry was the one he used the most often.

Itachi, whose mouth was half agape ready to talk, froze then chuckled. "You're such a Baka sometimes, I swear." Had any other person uttered those words Itachi would have them in a ditch before they could take another breath. But it was Naruto and that was all that was required. Was he a goofball? Yes, extremely and at some points to the extreme ends of annoyance. However, goofball aside, he was Naruto. When you needed an ear he gave you his heart and soul. When you needed strength, like an idiot, he'd fight your battles. Sometimes in the literal since but, as Itachi slowly shook his head with a smile, that was another story for another day.

"But you do!" The blonde exclaimed, bouncing up so he sat on his knees. "It's almost as cute as when you smile." See, no one knew that Itachi could smile except for three people: Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto did everything he could to get Itachi to smile; when they were alone or on a date, it was always his goal for the day. Naruto bit his lip, watching Itachi look out the windshield, hoping he didn't do anything stupid by saying what he had said. Kami-sama, Naruto would kill himself if he ever found out that he caused either Itachi or Sasuke pain. "What are you angry about anyway?"

"Myself." Naruto's boyfriend looked serious, in thought as he stared out the front of the car. He seemed to be distracted by something.

"Uh, why?" He curiously prodded, still unsure why they were talking like this in his car; with Sasuke waiting outside.

Itachi let out a long sigh. He opened his mouth but closed it upon looking into Naruto's worried blue eyes. Naruto knew the signs. He blinked, his heart dive-bombed, emotions started to stir. No, it couldn't be happening. They had been dating for almost two years…TWO YEARS! Itachi couldn't just…not without a warning or a fight or something! Finally, Itachi was able to gather his thoughts, "I've so busy at work and with Sasuke that we haven't been spending any time together," He looked over at Naruto, an apologetic look plastered all over his face. It was sad and tired and Naruto didn't like it one bit, "and I know that's gotta be killing you."

Air stormed into his lungs. He'd been over reacting. Naruto looked down at his hands, fiddling with them. "A little but work's much more important!" The last part came out with a whine. He knew work and everything was important but it did hurt to not hear from his boyfriend. One time Naruto didn't hear anything from Itachi for a month, which was a bad month for everybody…

"Yeah well-"

Not hearing his beloved, Naruto continued his fast paced whine, "Many much moosen more important!"

Itachi froze, blinking at Naruto, "Many much what?"

"Moosen." Naruto gave a huge smile, expecting the Uchiha to understand it. When Itachi didn't move Naruto slowly added, "I learned it at school."

Itachi closed his eyes, reminding himself that Naruto was _his_ idiot. "Do you need to be home schooled?"

"Only if you teach me," A thought popped into his head. It would be treading on thin ice, thin ice that was melting on the spot. However before he could think about it a second time; the words came out of Naruto's mouth, "and we're in your room."

"No!" Itachi barked, something between panic and anger rising in his voice. Naruto flinched into the seat as his boyfriend slammed his fists into the steering wheel, "I've told you a thousand times, you're not ready for _that_."

"But Ita-chan!" It came out as a soft whine but slowly as Naruto continued his speech his anger grew, "I'm pretty sure if I'm willing, I'm ready." Naruto knew everything and he admired Itachi's dedication to keep Sasuke, his younger brother, safe. But…enough was enough! If Itachi was going to get angry, again, then Naruto was going to say what was on his mind. "Look, I know after everything that happened you don't want to push the envelope and you don't want to tell Sasuke. I understand! I do but Itachi I want you and-"

Two lips forced themselves onto Naruto's mouth, stopping him mid-sentence, forceful yet soft. He took a mental note to pay more attention to his beloved as he closed his eyes inhaling the scent. The musky cologne mixed in with Itachi's natural odor made a smell that was very befogging. Naruto found it like catnip to a fat cat. The scent was simply, Itachi.

A hand pushed through his hair, Naruto could feel the roots of his hair move in ways it didn't know how. He was slowly pulled forward across the front of the car. Itachi pulled away and started slowly breathing, his warm breath cascading into Naruto's face. Itachi slowly moved towards his face and used his teeth to play with Naruto's lower lip. Naruto slowly opened his mouth, his heart pounding like the drums of old times. When he leaned forward, to connect their lips again, Itachi moved his face to the side and brushed his cheek lightly across Naruto's. He flinched as Itachi's teeth softly tug at his ear. "Come to the house," Itachi slowly ordered. Itachi made every breathy word hit his ear, sending chills down his spine, "tomorrow." Naruto's eyes flung open and quickly turned to his boyfriend. Itachi's jet black bangs covered his eyes so the only thing Naruto could see was his smirk. It was almost a smile, but not quite.

"Teasing teme." Naruto pouted, sitting back on his knees.

Itachi chuckled, "Go to class Naru." Naruto sighed and grabbed the door's handle. Looking over at the raven haired man, he smiled, "Bye Ita-chan." As he opened the door the school's bell called out for its students to go to class.

"Baka! Come on!" Sasuke yelled, already pushed off the car and running towards the school. Naruto ran after him. "I heard yelling. What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Naruto picked up his pace and ran past Sasuke. Naruto then started teasing, "All I did was tell him and every girl at school you were dating Sabaku-san!"

"WHAT!"

"_Shut up_ Kankuro!" Gaara groaned from the back of the black limo. He turned to his older sister, wishing he could kill Kankuro on the spot, while the elder brother continued his mantra of: Gaara's got a boyfriend! "Why did dad have the limo pick us up and-" Gaara's shoe collided with his brother's shin, causing the teen to stop his childish mantra. "-Kankuro, he is not my boyfriend."

"Well someone's being pretty defensive all of the sudden; I wonder why…" The brunette muttered as he nursed his leg. Temari sighed; she was not ready for yet another day of Kankuro pushing Gaara's buttons.

"Dad has a meeting and apparently he'd like to have dinner with us afterwards," The sister rubbed her temples, trying to rid her mind of brothers. Why did Kami-sama invent them anyway? They were a real pain. After a few seconds, finally, everyone was quiet. Temari sighed in contentment; silence: the gift from Kami himself.

The boys just looked at Temari curiously, wondering if this indeed was their sister.

Kankuro took a deep breath, carefully planning out what he was going to say, hoping Temari would stop him and tell him she was joking, "You mean dad, our father-"

"Wants to have a meal…with us in his presence?" Gaara finished. Both boys were shocked, the thought alone might kill them where they sat.

Her silence of contentment burst. Anger rushed through her veins like a Tsunami; Temari turned her head to gaze at her brother's with a piercing glare, begging them to question her one more time. Quickly, both brothers looked away from her out the window.

The car was stopped, Gaara assumed from a red light because they were currently on Elm St., which was another ten minutes from the house…if they were even going to the house. Gaara thought to himself as passerbys gawked at the limo. Elm wasn't that far from Main…

"Hey, Temari?" He started, not taking his eyes away from the outside view. "Could we stop by the bookstore?" Gaara turned his eyes to his sister, the blonde's eyes were closed and breathing was steady, in through the nose out through the mouth. However calm she was trying to be, Temari was noticeable pissed. Of course, Gaara didn't know a time when she wasn't to some degree…"There's a book I want-" The lie flew out of his mouth before he could stop. It wasn't like him to lie. The red head never needed to lie…was he even good at it? "They said the book would be in by now."

Kankuro was the one to respond, somewhere between a snicker and a laugh. "What is it, a book on how to be straight? Gaara I don't think they've even thought about making one."

"Kankuro, you can walk home!" Temari snapped her eyes bursting open. Gaara bit his lip, glaring at his brother. If Kankuro said one more thing Gaara didn't know if he would punch him or just throw him out of the limo. The brunette opened his mouth and then quickly closed it, siding with his better judgment. The red head turned to his sister as she spoke, "Fine but if you take any longer than ten minutes Gaara, we're leaving." The blonde turned to the eldest brother. "Tell the driver to turn on Main…and you know full well that's not true."

Gaara watched as Kankuro opened the little window beside him that separated them from the driver and asked him to turn on Main Street then turn back to their sister. "What do you mean 'That's not true'?" His voice sounded sort of rugged. Gaara had never heard it in Kankuro before. Well it wasn't rugged but more…defensive? Was Kankuro defending him?

The red head closed his eyes and leaned against the car door. If they were going to argue about him with him in their presence then so be it. Gaara wouldn't stop them. He'd slowly get angry about it, yes, but he wouldn't disturb them. "About Gaara," Temari finally said. She sounded very uncomfortable like she wasn't sure if she really believed what she was saying or not.

There was an explosion of air from in front of him. There were a few colorful words and then…"Are we really having this argument again?" It was Kankuro this time and he didn't seem all too happy.

There was a long silence. The kind that wasn't awkward but you knew someone should be saying something but it was too long for someone to just be thinking. It came out slowly with a shaky voice. Termari's voice never shook before. Gaara knew that but this still sounded like his sister. "It…can't be true."

"Why the hell not?" It was quick, rash, and confident and sounded nothing like Kankuro. Gaara couldn't believe he was describing his brother talk. It wasn't like him to think this much about his family. Maybe he'd always done this…always analyzed them. Maybe if he'd just tune them out they'd stop talking.

"Our families already messed up Kankuro, Kami-sama-"

"Our father's a freak so Kami-sama won't let Gaara like whoever the hell he likes?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then think before you speak!"

Obviously tuning them out was not working. They just decided to start yelling. He groaned, loudly, and opened his eyes. Kankuro was looking straight at him with a small smile. Was he trying to be funny?

"He hasn't even started liking girls Kankuro," Temari said softly and confidently to his right. _Wait…_ Gaara's brain seemed to snap at something she had said. _Liking?_

Kankuro burst into laughter and responded with a, "Hmm, I wonder why." _Are they talking about sex?_ Gaara was beyond confused. Yeah, it was obvious by using the term "liking girls" Temari meant a guy's sexual attraction to the female body which in itself confused the hell out of the red head. _Does she think I want to have sex with Sasuke?_ Gaara was pretty sure that just because they went on a date didn't automatically mean he was head over heels for the boy. No! Gaara was merely curious on why he kept to himself so much and he figured going on a date would be the easiest way to ask. That was what a date was used for… _Right?_

"I am in the vehicle you know…" He spoke slowly, not wanting to freak out his siblings because he wasn't sure if they remembered that he was in the limo. Not a few minutes after speaking those words did the limo stop and Gaara simply stood up and walked out of the "vehicle", as he choose to call it.

It was blinding outside, he forgot about the windows being tinted. It only took a second for his eyes to adjust and him to slam the car door. His black shoes pounded the cement as he walked up to the entrance of the bookshop.

First Kankuro kept going on how Sasuke was his boyfriend and now his siblings think he wants to have sex with the boy. They couldn't leave it alone could they? No they had to jump to conclusions a million miles away from his original intentions. And it wasn't like he didn't want them talking about his date…well he didn't but that's not the point. The point was they never started talking about the date; they went straight to the sex. Okay Kankuro talked about the date and Temari argued with the sex. Now that he thought about it maybe he shouldn't have kicked Kankuro for insinuating that Sasuke was his boyfriend. That's usually what happened after dates right? It went to the "next level" which wasn't sex it was more of a…courting thing? Gaara wasn't all too sure. Anything past dating confused him and right now dating was all he cared for or wanted. Plus, after Sasuke fainted before the first one… _I'm not sure if he can handle anything other than dating which is fine by me._

There was a ring of the bell as he opened the door. Before you could get to the counter you were already looking at rows and rows of books. To Gaara it looked like a crowded library, everything was so close together. Gaara headed straight for the registers where he knew Sasuke would be. Behind the counter though was his blond friend, Naruto, if he remembered correctly. The blond just looked up at him when he stopped in front of the wooden desk. "He doesn't work Fridays," The blond simply said. Gaara nodded and thought for a second.

"Paper and pen?" He asked looking at the blond who was just a hair taller than him but shorter than Sasuke. Naruto nodded and shuffled around for a bit before producing a post it and a blue pen. Gaara quickly scratched down his number and handed it to Sasuke's friend. "Tell him I'll pick him up after his shift tomorrow."

"Uh….He doesn't work on Saturday's…." Gaara looked at him with a raised brow. A small smile played on Naruto's lips. "Well, quite recently actually. Hatake-sama said he should stay at home….to rest….and eat ramen…"

"So I'll pick him up after his shift for pizza in the park," With that said the red head turned to leave.


End file.
